Sunspot
by prisonerofsasskaban
Summary: Fate decides that the 'real' story was all wrong. Bella was never meant to move back to Forks. An emancipated girl from Georgia named Meryl was always meant to take her place. What happens when she meets a certain werewolf? First fanfic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N: **Please note that this is my very first time writing any real story (meaning one that was actually put onto paper...uh, in this case computer monitor) other than a few chapters of a very embarrassing and unrealistic story in which a family lived in a garden behind an occupied house for eight years and no one noticed. I was in the third grade. Constructive criticism is appreciated (I need to learn to take it better) but please don't be harsh without some real reason.

Basically it's a version of the Twilight series where Bella never moved back to Forks, and she is "replaced" with a girl named Meryl, who meets a certain werewolf. Not going to give away too many details. This is just an intro—it WILL get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the character of Meryl Stepp (she's the brainchild of the incredibly awesome girl who has dealt with me and my weirdness for the two and a half years and counting during which the roleplay off which this is based has been going on. I love her very much and that could be weird considering I've never actually met her, but the hell with it), as I'm not Stephanie Meyer or said awesome girl. Unfortunately, I don't own the Pack either. If I did, they'd have their own series because they're just that awesome, and I say that only partially because they're shirtless a lot of the time. I own all the edits (which for this chapter at least were pretty big) to the original roleplay and about half the plot and that's all.

* * *

**Sunspot- **a cooler darker spot appearing periodically on the sun's photosphere; associated with a strong magnetic field

* * *

_Wide Open Spaces-Dixie Chicks_

_Better Days-Goo Goo Dolls_

_I'm Moving On-Rascal Flatts_

(This is not a song fic but I just found these songs and they happen to work VERY well with this chapter, and I probably will be doing this for every chapter following because I think it enhances it a bit. Listen to them!)

* * *

Fate had screwed up big time in the "first" story. They were disappointed, to say the least, with what had happened when a mere mortal had been allowed to take the wheel. They had chosen poorly to let her have control. This time, they wouldn't allow what was always meant to be slip through the cracks. Their version-the true version-would do much more good, with little permanent harm done.

This would be doing two young people a favor. One had suffered enough in her seventeen years, and the other wouldn't miss what pain he would now never have. The girl named Bella Swan, the one in that woman's books, loved Phoenix and happened to get along perfectly with her step-father, even sharing his intense love for baseball-although she was known to often miss the ball completely and somehow could never make it off the field without getting injured-so she never saw any need to move back to Forks, Washington. She would live a content, average life, marry an imperfectly normal human man, and live in a nice house in a nice town with two children and a golden retriever.

A girl named Meryl Stepp from Dalton, Georgia was always meant to take her place.

* * *

Meryl sighed as she finished pushing her couch up against the wall. She smiled, sitting down on the couch and looking around. From this point in the living room she could see all the way down the hallway past the kitchen and bathroom to her bedroom door; the house was that small. It was perfect for her—a freshly emancipated seventeen year old girl who didn't have a lot of money and didn't like big fancy houses anyway.

The next morning, she was to start her senior year at the high school on the Quileute reservation in La Push. She lived close enough to the border of the rez to have the option to go there instead of the high school in Forks, like some of the teenagers who lived farther out from town did. The council elders had only decided to do this recently, because they knew that as time passed less and less of the children who were raised here would want to stay and they would have to get used to the fact that they _were_ considered a minority in the outside world.

Her parents had been abusive and when she saw a chance to petition the court to become emancipated and leave home, she did. It had taken most of the money she had saved up just to get here and to rent the house along with buying her beat-up Jeep, but she was here and away from them and that was all that mattered. She was free and could build herself a new life here. Little did she know that things would never be the same.

Three loud _beep_s from her alarm clock woke Meryl at 7:05 on the dot the next morning. She sat up, pushing the blankets down as she stretched and looked over at her open window. Standing up and dragging her feet across the carpeted floor, she peered outside, looking up at the murky sky and sighing as she saw that it was raining. The last thing she wanted to do was go out there.

Had she closed her window the night before? She couldn't remember, she had been exhausted from the day of moving in and she had almost fallen asleep when she was still in her clothes. She had known it would be cloudy and wet a lot here, especially now that it was the beginning of September and starting to get cooler, so she was sure she wouldn't have left it open on purpose but she had been tired and probably hadn't been thinking straight.

She jumped in the shower, letting out a deep breath when the warm water hit her back and standing there for a few moments before starting to wash herself, relaxing and letting the steam collect around her.

Pulling her wet dark brown hair (dyed-her natural color was blonde, but she liked this for a change) into a ponytail, she grabbed her bag and an apple to eat in the car.

* * *

Meryl pulled up to the high school a few minutes later, noting that there weren't really any actual parking spaces and the "parking lot" was just a long rectangle of packed sandy dirt a few yards behind the school. She parked the Jeep, hearing a group of boys a few cars down laughing and making a lot of noise.

She walked past them on her way into the school, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the tallest boy was staring at her. When she turned halfway toward him to toss the apple core into a trash can, she smiled and gave him a half-wave. Honestly the staring was a little creepy, but she was new and she wasn't sure how many other white students there were here. She would never make any friends if she kept to herself, though the look he was giving her made her want to do just that. Her eyes suddenly locked on his and she turned away to quickly go inside, turning red and barely catching herself from tripping and landing flat on her face.

* * *

I'm excited for this. It took forever even though it's just over two pages on MS Word, but anyway…What'd you think? I don't expect any reviews since this is just getting started, but I'd love love love to check on this later and see that someone did write something, even if it's just a few words. Please?

Wolfy boy in the next chapter, though I'm sure you've guessed which one he is already. He is listed as Character A, after all. :P


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Meets Girl

**A/N:** Thanks for anyone who read the last chapter! I got one review and one alert, and I think that's a good start….

Jacob POV in this chapter, and for the most part I'll probably switch back and forth at least once a chapter.

I know I took forever to get this up and I wanted to get this out two weeks ago but I only have access to FF (and a computer that doesn't hate me) at my dad's now, and I only spend about four days a month, give or take an extra weekend now and then, with him. I'll be with him most of the summer, though, so hopefully then I'll be able to get a chapter up at least twice a week, but summer is still a month off for me. Anyway. Chapter two!

Obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyer, or I would be too busy rolling in my mounds of cash to be writing this. I will also be using probably a lot more cursing than just a 'holy crow' every few chapters. Gah. You know what teenage boys (and girls too. Trust me, as a girl who goes to an all girl's high school—a lot of us are just as filthy as the guys, even if we won't admit it) sound like when you get them in a group? They curse. Just so you know, SM.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**_ "….'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see…"_

_Everywhere – Michelle Branch _

_Brighter than Sunshine – Aqualung_

**Just in case anyone has any questions about this, so far I hadn't heard any of these songs before I started writing this chapter. I am starting to look ahead and plan songs for future chapters, but right now Google and Youtube are my friends.**

* * *

Meryl slid her lunch tray onto the table, glaring at the suspicious looking cafeteria food. It was somewhat comforting to know high schools in Washington served almost exactly the same kind of inedible, unfit for human consumption glop that she had had back in Georgia. Rumaging in her backpack for some money to buy some water so she could try to wash it down, she heard the clatter of another tray landing on the table and a squeal that could only come from a teenage girl's mouth.

"Oh, God, he's right over there." Sydney, a girl that had been in Meryl's second period Physics class, and then her History class two periods later, bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, only sitting down when Meryl laughed and pulled on the bottom of the other girl's shirt, keeping her head turned away from whatever random guy had been pointed out. She had only known Sydney for a few hours and already knew that, other than being born in Australia and being the only other transfer in their grade, she was nice, but absolutely, one hundred percent, guy obsessed. This year would be interesting.

"Who?" She gave up on trying to find four quarters, hoping that there was a water fountain nearby.

"Quil Ateara…" Sydney gave an almost impossibly huge grin, glancing his way again. "Well, you know, they're all insanely cute—he's in my Lit class and he's absolutely hilarious and he was so effing nice, didn't even ask if I was from England—even the sophomore, but I don't remember his name. The tallest one's name is Jacob, and I think the other senior's name starts with an E, but anyway…"

Sydney continued to go on about Quil, talking about how his curly hair was _just_ long enough to fall into his eyes (she would be disappointed over the next few days when Sam decided it needed a trim), and _ohmygod, _it was _so_ cute, but Meryl was no longer listening. She had turned around to look at Quil, just to appease Sydney, it's not like she really wanted to be involved with a guy right now anyway, especially not one who her only friend here so far liked, but instead her eyes fell on the boy sitting across from him, who was picking what looked like string cheese apart and only half paying attention to the other three. The pack of guys from earlier. Somehow she had thought there had been more than just four, and it wasn't just because of how large they all were. Somehow, even though it looked like the table was fit to burst, they looked incomplete, like more of them were missing and they didn't feel quite comfortable here without them.

Jacob? Even sitting down, he was obviously the tallest. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone so…huge. And the other boys weren't exactly average height either. (What did they put in this cafeteria food, steroids?) Even being that big, there was something very…beautiful about him. Something about the way his eyelashes just brushed his cheekbones as he pulled off another piece of cheese made him look almost like a girl, if you didn't zoom out a little bit and look at his biceps. Holy hell.

He looked over at the younger boy, who was sitting closest to Meryl, stopping mid-laugh as his eyes locked with hers. Oh God. He was staring at her, just like before, but there was nothing mean or angry in his eyes, like she had been expecting. She immediately reddened and turned away, hoping that the whole episode had gone right over Sydney's head. Apparently, it had, because now she was talking about Quil being "very well developed" and wondering out loud if he could bench press her. Most definitely, she thought, and maybe if she 'fainted' right next to him in the hallway he would be willing to carry her to the nurse's office?

Meryl was not a shy girl, but she wasn't used to this at all. Attention…at least not like this. Who did this guy think he was, staring at her like that? He must have seen white girls before, surely. She was fairly normal, if you looked past the dyed hair, and even that wasn't anything extreme enough to write home about. Did she have something on her face? No normal boy would be able to see something from that far away, but for whatever reasons, a part of her already knew that this boy was very much not normal.

* * *

"Dude, she's looking over here again." Embry punched Quil on the shoulder, laughing and looking over at Sydney. "You know what? She's kinda hot. Make me look good, okay?"

"Oh, please, Em, no one in the world could make you look good. Besides, the way she's giggling I doubt she goes for the quiet, smoldering stare thing. Get another wingman. It's Jake's girlfriend that's friends with her." Quil grimaced, picking at his sandwich. "God, this is awful. I'm going to start paying your mom to make me lunch, Seth. Seriously. This is shit."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Jacob started picking a mozzarella stick apart, trying to get past the lumpy breaded part to get to the gooey interior. This school may not do much right, but they made some pretty damn good mozzarella sticks. Okay, just the cheese part. But, really, it would take a lot to make cheese taste bad.

"But you definitely want her to be." Quil allowed, smirking and jerking his head toward the two girls, winking at Sydney. "Don't lie, I saw how you looked at her earlier. Only you could create an effing domino effect on the second stairwell. It's not your fault, I forget freshmen could be so fricking _tiny_. Seth, you've grown so much since last year."

Jacob zoned back out again, not paying any attention to Quil getting a french fry in the face which started a mini-food fight. Most of the surrounding tables ignored them, already knowing that there was something strange about all of them, and didn't they hang around with that weird older guy Sam Uley? The one with the scarred girlfriend? There was definitely something up about all of them.

He knew he had imprinted, there was no other explanation for the way he was feeling, especially since he hadn't ever talked to the girl and didn't even know her name. All during homeroom he had been getting weird goofy looks from Quil (who was happy because he was glad that even if he wasn't getting laid, maybe now Jake would have a chance) and Embry had just congratulated him several times, not exactly knowing how to react. He had seen (and heard) it four times over before, with the wolves who had imprinted, but it was still nothing compared to feeling it firsthand. Jacob knew that now.

She was pretty—he would think that anyway, but Embry had reassured him that she was—but even that didn't matter. Of course, like any seventeen year old guy, even if he did try to see past all the superficiality, he was still (or had been?) attracted to good looking girls. With her…It wasn't even _attracted_, that wasn't the right word. He felt this undeniable pull towards her and right now it was all he could do to not toss the tray aside and run up to her and want to know everything about her. He didn't know if it was love or anything like that—he was seventeen and he couldn't say he had ever even had a steady girlfriend, what the hell did he know about love?—but he just wanted to hold her and protect her from anything and he knew that this was something even more binding and permanent.

He was starting to wonder if she seemed like the type of girl to freak out at the slightest bit of unsought attention and get a restraining order when he saw that Seth had a glob of tomato sauce in his left eyebrow, and his eyes grazed over _her_ again and that weird tightening feeling in his stomach started back up. This time she was looking back at him, and his mind went absolutely blank for a few seconds. Was she blushing? Her skin was too light to hide any embarrassment, and he filed that away in his mind for future reference. He smiled a little at her, knowing he probably looked like the most awkward person on the planet but not really caring.

She looked hesitant, like maybe she wanted to keep looking at him too, but then she quickly turned away, back to the other transfer girl. He remembered vaguely that Quil had mentioned her name, but she didn't matter anywhere close to half as much as _the_ girl. _His_.

The bell rang for the next period and the students (a mix of seniors and sophomores—both an effort to make some kind of "bond" between the two grades and at least somewhat fill up the cafeteria) started to shuffle out of the room, Jacob following behind Seth and dumping what was left of his lunch into a trash can. For once food didn't matter more than anything else. He'd be nearly starving by last period but it didn't matter. He would start eating lunch in the bathroom during his History class if it meant he could look at her all through this period.

The strange thought that he wanted to see the girl blush again, and maybe the next time know it was because of him, went through his head and he felt a strange twinge at the same time that Quil's backpack hit his shoulder. Having the whole school year ahead of him suddenly looked a lot better.

* * *

This is way easier than I thought it would be. Once I actually sit down at the computer (but before that, stop procrastinating) and make myself open a Word Doc, it comes out so easily...

I'm going to gamble a little bit here….I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least two more reviews, okay? Even if it's just a few words, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking. I know at least two people are reading this as kind of (hopefully?) a long-term thing anyway, so it shouldn't be that hard.


	3. Chapter 3: Better than Fine

**A/N: **Thanks to Team Jacob and SimplyMe for reviewing! Simply, in the original roleplay Sydney was really just a filler (like a Jessica, kind of) because Meryl's not the type of person to keep to herself and not make any friends even on the first day, but I'm trying to make her into something a little more here. Still the same Sydney, just a tiny bit more Quil obsessed.

Disclaimer: In between posting chapter 2 and this, I made a batch of cookies, read the first three chapters of A Farewell to Arms (ugh), played with my cat, and watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (for the first time since I saw it in theaters…YEAH!). At no point did I lie down for a nap and dream about a sparkly pale guy and a hot tan guy fighting over me. So, this means I'm not who? Right. (Really, the HP part alone should have given it away.) Enjoy!

* * *

_Into Something Good – The Bird and the Bee _(Meryl's POV)

_If You're not the One – Daniel Bedingfield _(Jacob's POV)

* * *

When Meryl walked into her last period Calculus class, the first thing she saw was the beautiful tan boy sitting in the back of the room, and the second thing she noticed was that the seat next to him was empty.

Maybe 'beautiful' wasn't the word for him. He was, of course, but Meryl had had enough prior experience with boys to know that they didn't normally take well to being called beautiful, or anything like it. (Except maybe her brother, if he was fishing for compliments. But that was another story, for another day.) Maybe fine? Fine. That was it. He was most _definitely_ fine. She decided it was alright for him to stare. He could sneak into her room and watch her sleep if he wanted. She wouldn't care, as long as he didn't care about the knife she was keeping under her bed (just in case—she would have gone for a gun instead, since it was bear country, but she'd have to wait until April to do that legally), or the pepper spray she had stashed in her purse.

She realized that she was really being even worse than Sydney, drooling over a boy she didn't even know. Oh, well. He _was_ pretty fine.

Meryl felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a man who was obviously the teacher. He wasn't much taller than her, and he couldn't be older than twenty three or twenty four, but something about the way he held something made it apparent that he was in charge, or at least considered himself to be.

"Hello. You're Meryl Stepp?" It took her a second to realize that he was not staring at the logo on her shirt, but at her breasts.

"Yes." Meryl replied uncomfortably, shifting the textbook she was holding so it was against her chest.

"Great. I'm Mr. Price. My email's on the board for if you ever have any questions about homework or exams. Here's a worksheet, just to make sure that you remember the basics from the rest of high school math, because we will be applying it to some of this year's material. I don't like to seat in alphabetical order, you always sit next to the same people, so you can sit next to Jacob Black, there in the back row." He jerked his head towards where Jacob was sitting, his eyes lingering on her chest for a moment more before he sat down at his desk, starting to go over the seating chart and filling in names, calling out one every once in a while to see where students were sitting.

_Jacob Black._ The name seemed to fit him so perfectly now that she almost didn't know how she hadn't guessed it before. His hair was jet black, too, and even though she hadn't really gotten a good look at his eyes yet she was sure that those would be dark too.

Meryl made a face, hurrying to the back of the class and taking the seat next to Jacob, offering him a smile. "Hey, I'm Meryl. Is he the only creepy teacher, or are there others I should be looking out for?"

* * *

Jacob was sure that his face was going to fall off, he was trying not to smile that much, when he saw the girl walk into the room. Awesome. He had never been the best at math, other than geometry in sophomore year (but seriously, wasn't that easy for everyone?) and had been dreading this ever since he had gotten his schedule back in August, especially when he saw that his teacher was going to be Mr. Price. It was only the teacher's second year, but he had worked up quite a reputation for himself already. Most of the girls in his grade were constantly mooning over him. He guessed that Mr. Price could be considered somewhat attractive, for a guy, even if he was a little short, but he still stared back at the girls just a little too much. He had wished he had gotten Mrs. Kelly, the heavyset and middle-aged but absolutely hilarious teacher that he had had in his freshman year, who had split the senior classes with Mr. Price. Embry and Quil had both had her before lunch and had spent a good ten minutes laughing over some story she had told to wake up the class after the long, lazy summer break.

But now he didn't mind even that. This was the only class he would have with Meryl all year, and, as he noticed after quickly scanning the room, the only free seat was _right next to him_.

He pretended to be working on the first problem as Meryl came up to him, giving in to the urge to inhale as she got closer. Oh, God. She even smelled good. He couldn't remember the last time he had smelled a girl and actually smelled…girl. He wasn't sure it was perfume, and none of the girls he knew well wore it anyway (Leah would never be caught dead in it, Rachel wasn't really one to dress up unless she had to, Emily just smelled…clean, like her whole house did, Jared would beat him up if he even _thought_ about smelling Kim, and Claire was way too young to be wearing perfume or even care how she smelled.) Now that he thought about it, he didn't know very many girls. Even that couldn't depress him now.

"Hey." Jacob beamed up at her, immediately feeling like his whole chest was right in the middle of the most brilliant feeling fire in the was the first time he had really gotten a good look at her, up close. Embry hadn't been generous enough when he had called her _pretty_. She was just…ah.

He had never been the girl-crazy type. That had been Quil's job, until he had met Claire and his world suddenly revolved around a toddler. Claire was a great little kid (and he was probably biased, since even he had to admit that his heart had melted the first time she had called him 'Unca Jay'), and even though she was only four, he could tell that she would grow up to be just the type of girl Quil liked, and the days of skirt-chasing were over for him. But Meryl was in a category of her own.

He scooted over to make room for Meryl, trying to squeeze his legs under the table so she would have some space to move around. He had never thought any bad things about his size until now.

"Nah, he's the only perv. That's smart, with the textbook. Keep that around in this class. I've never had him before, but apparently he sets it up so that the…biggest girls sit in the front and he always helps _them_ first. Uh, no insult to you. So, yeah. Encouraging, right, on your first day? I'm Jacob. Or Jake. Whichever."

_Meryl_. Definitely not a very common name. It fit her. She wasn't anything usual.

* * *

Meryl smiled back at him, briefly wishing that he had wanted to shake hands just so she would have a decent excuse to touch him. He looked like he could hold both of her hands in one of his, and she wanted to see if that was true. They looked a little callused, like he had done a lot of work with them, and she could practically feel warmth radiating off of him. The windows were open even though it was a little chilly, and she wished she could just move a _little_ bit closer to see if it really was him that was warm and not a waft of heat coming from a vent somewhere.

"Good to know. I'll try and wear a collared shirt tomorrow." She flipped the worksheet over, starting to sketch her family crest (which, ironically, consisted of a wolf on a shield-type background, and something in an unrecognizable language strung across the bottom). "So, Jacob…Any reason you were staring at me earlier, at lunch? I had a bit of a spazz-out, had to go check in the bathroom to make sure nothing was on my face."

"There was nothing on your face." He assured her, smiling. "Y'know, we just don't get newbies around here very much. Especially since it's our last year and all. And it's even rarer that we get…white new kids. Mostly they're Makah kids who are bored of the Neah Bay school or kids who moved away from the rez when they were little and came back. Anyway, sorry. Didn't mean to seem creepy."

Why was he apologizing? Even when he had been staring, when her instincts should have been telling that that was weird and possibly dangerous, she had felt completely safe. And _that_ was what had scared her so much. As cute as he was, he was a stranger. She didn't know him. She wanted to know him, and hopefully some higher power had made they were placed together for a reason, but where was her common sense?

"Don't say you're sorry….I mean, you're very attractive, I'm sure you have a girlfriend or someone interested in you or something. Don't want to make her jealous." Shit. Why had she said that? Well, he probably knew he was attractive anyway, most good looking guys did. And if there was a girlfriend somewhere, she would know to be careful.

"Girlfriend? Uh, no. I mean, I guess, if anything happened, I'd be open to it…But not right now, no."

He looked nervous, just a little, as he started scribbling an answer down. He had never been too smooth or level-headed in situations like this. Quil had nearly killed him several times because he had gotten so worked up over even the littlest bit of flirting. It had always come so easily to _him_….

"Ah, so, what's that?" Jacob tapped her worksheet with his pencil, wondering what kind of connection she had to wolves. That was strange.

"It's my family crest. Weird, I know, right? Wolves in Georgia. But they're there." Meryl answered, biting her lip as she drew and smiling a little to herself. No girlfriend. Hm.

"Georgia? Cool. You don't really have the accent."  
"Yeah, it only comes out a little bit, sometimes. We're not _all_ hicks." She teased, flipping the paper back over and starting to work on the first problem.

"So you just moved?"

"Yup. Emancipated."

"Cool." Jacob thought this over for a second, reading over the next problem. "You don't get lonely?"

Aw. Sweet. He cared that she was lonely. At least, she thought that's what it sounded like.

"Not really. I mean, yeah, it's quiet. It's still better than back home."

Jacob sensed that this was a sore subject and skipped over it, staying quiet for a minute or two. "We better finish these up before he comes over here and talks to your boobs again."

Meryl laughed, glad that he had had the sense to avoid the topic of her family. She loved her brother, and her parents had their good days, but she just couldn't deal with it anymore. And the rumors that had been going around town, when she left…That she was pregnant again and this time her parents just weren't having it, that she was running away to New York to be a Rockette, or a stripper, that she was planning a trip to Vegas to get married…

"Yeah. Hey, do you know any good places to eat around here? I haven't really had the chance to go grocery shopping yet."

He jumped at the new subject, worried that by avoiding asking about 'home' she would think he wasn't interested or just didn't care enough. "My dad gets tired of using me as a guinea pig, now that my sister's living with her boyfriend. The second he hears about a new girl in town he'll start making gallons of spaghetti. Your freezer will be full for months."

She smiled at this, starting to shove her textbook back into her bag as the bell ran. If every class was going to go by this quickly she might actually start to look forward to math. "Alright. Here, I'll write down my address and you can just drop by whenever."

He was sure he had imagined emphasis on the 'you'. He would get to see her again. At her _house_. How many seventeen year old girls lived alone? God, the old Quil would be writing down a script for him if he was here. 'Here, this is how you get in her pants', he would say. New Quil understood it was so much more than that. He couldn't blame him for feeling so much for Claire anymore. Love, not necessarily romantic love (though he was sure he felt that too, now), just pure respect and admiration and devotion and caring, and that's what Jacob was feeling right now.

But, yes, being a teenage boy the thought of being in a house alone with a girl did make him feel a little lightheaded. She'd better like al dente spaghetti, he thought, so he could get over there as fast as possible.

"Awesome." He grinned, looking at the address written on the corner of his worksheet. She didn't live all that far away. "So, I'll see you later?"

"You better be there, I'm counting on you for my dinner now." Meryl smiled at him, giving him a little wave and heading up the aisle, being careful to stay as far away from Mr. Price's desk as she could as she left.

And so, Jacob Black had fallen in love. (To the average person, this might have appeared as maybe a little bit too soon, but he had always been the type who fell hard and fast. This somewhat undesirable quality had first been noticed by his mother, when, after his first day of first grade, he had come practically skipping in the back door into the kitchen, sighed longingly, and went on to spend the next two weeks talking about the third grader who had offered him her swing.)

Meryl had too.

* * *

Possibly the quickest update I'll ever have! Reviews get big wolf hugs.


End file.
